hurricane1780fandomcom-20200214-history
2013 pacific typhoon season
2013 pacific typhoon season The 2013 pacific typhoon season was a catastrophic typhoon season. It was the most active Pacific typhoon season since 2004, as well abs the deadliest since 1975. This season also featured one of the most powerful storms in recorded history. It was an above-average season with 31 named storms, 13 typhoon. The first named storm, Sonamu, developed on January 4 while the season’a last named storm, Podul, dissipated on November 15. Most of the first 17 named storms before mid-September were relatively weak, as only 2 of them reached typhoon status. Total damage amounted to at least $25.95 billion (USD), making it the 3rd costliest season behind 2018 and 2019 Typhoon Soulik in July was the strongest typhoon to affect Taiwan in 2013. In August, Typhoon Utor cost US$3.55 billion in damage and killed 97 people , becoming the second deadliest tropical cyclone of the Philippines in 2013. 3 systems in August, Pewa, Unala and 03C, continuously crossed the International date line from the Crentral Pacific and entered this basin. Typhoon Haiyan caused catastrophic damage and devastation to the Philippines as a category 5 supe typhoon, killing more than 6,300 people making it one of the deadliest Pacific typhoons on record. Seasonal forecasts PAGASA 1-3 2-3 TC’s Pagasa 4-6 2-4 TC’s Cwb January 1- December 31 23-27 TC’s Pagasa 7-9 8-11 TC’s Pagasa 10-12 5-8 TC’s activity Jma 49 TC’s 31 Tropical storms 13 typhoons Jtwc 34 TC’s 28 tropical storms 16 typhoons Pagasa 25 TC’s 20 tropical storms 11 typhoons Season summary The ACE for the season is 276.3 units. The first 2/3 of the season were very weak, with only 2 typhoons forming despite the average amount of named storms forming. However, the season became dramatically active since mid-September. The last 14 named storms formed within approximately 2 months, yet only 3 of them were below typhoon intensity. Initially, Typhoon Man-yi made landfall over Japan. Tropical depression 18W, known in Vietnam as tropical storm No.8, flooding triggered by the storm in Vietnam, Laos and Thailand damaged nearly US$80 million and 23 deaths. Typhoon Usagi made landfall over Guandong, China and cost US$4.6 billion in the country, which was the 3rd strongest storm of the season. Later, Typhoon Wutip made landfall over Vietnam. In early October, Typhoon Fitow made landfall over Fujian, China and caused over US$10 billion in damage, becoming the costliest tropical cyclone in 2013. Typhoon Danas affected Japan and South Korea, but without significant damage. Typhoon Nari brought significant damage over the Philippines and eventually made landfall over Vietnamm as well as typhoon Wipha which killed 41 people in Japan. Typhoons Fransisoc and Lekima did not directly accept any country, but they were both violent typhoons, especi ally the latter one becoming the 2nd strongest storm of the season. Typhoon Krosa crossed northern Luzon on October 31st and intensified further, although it dissipated in the South China sea. In early November, tropical depression Wilma formed over the Caroline islands, moved out of the basin, and ultimately arrived in the Arabian sea in mind-November At the sépare time in early November, Typhoon Haiyan initially affected Palau significantly. The typhoon later became one of the most intense tropical cyclones on record and immediately made landfall over the Philippines. After arriving at the south China sea, Haiyan made landfall over Vietnam and also impacted the Guangxi and Hainan provinces of China. Typhoon Haiyan aka Typhoon Yolanda, caused 6,300 fatalities and over US$2 billion in damage in the Philippines, becoming the deadliest and costliest typhoon in Philippine history Systems Severe tropical storm Sonamu {Auring) Early on January 1st, a tropical depression developed about 1,090 km (675 mi) southwest of Guam. Over the next couple of days, the depression moved northwestward and gradually developEd in an area of moderate windshea. Late on January 2nd, Category:Typhoons Category:Seasons